


2, 4, 6

by binni



Series: Drabble Requests [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Double Date, F/M, M/M, Ten Years Later, hana is boss, hana should be vongola x tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binni/pseuds/binni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hana really shouldn't be surprised. After all, she's the one who willingly went out on a double-date with three of Sawada's muscle-headed monkeys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2, 4, 6

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO, SO LONG OVERDUE. THIS IS FOR DEE, WHO'S BEEN ASKING ME FOR THIS PROMPT FOR LITERALLY 9 YEARS.
> 
> HERE YOU GO, SENPAI. AT LAST.

A traditional date consisted of two people. A traditional double-date consisted of four.

And it is this that Kurokawa Hana finds herself thinking as she sits at the restaurant table next to her fiancé, and across from the two men Sawada seems to trust the most. (Honestly, she still has no earthly idea why.)

But it's not even the three men she's with that make her think this. It is, instead, Sawada himself and Kyoko that inspire this fact. The two that sit at the opposite side of the restaurant. Hana probably wouldn't have spotted them if not for Sawada constantly peeking over his conspicuously-held menu while Kyoko sat there without too much fuss, seeming to simply laugh at Sawada's antics at keeping his family in one piece. Hana rolled her eyes with a grin.

She hadn't minded the idea of a double-date with Sawada's monkeys. They've calmed down in recent years: Gokudera isn't always ready to explode, and Yamamoto--well, he'd been more tolerable than Ryohei when they were younger, anyway. He'd never truly bothered her? He was just a sports-brained high school kid.

But now, with Gokudera becoming more and more ... disappointed ... with his pasta ("This isn't how they make it in Venice! Does the chef even know what a fucking clam is?!"), and Yamamoto trying to defuse the situation with that laugh Hana knows _Yamamoto knows_ just serves to anger Gokudera more.... Ryohei feels the need to chime in about how they're not impressing Hana and how extremely rude that is. He's not wrong, but she's not _their_ date, and Gokudera is all too ready to remind him of this.

Once _that_ fun little discussion gets going, Hana kind of just wants to join Sawada and Kyoko, and leave the three flea-brains to their own destruction. She's not paying, after all. But she feels compelled to do something. At least for Kyoko's sake. Kyoko is marrying into this, after all (then again, so is Hana), and with Kyoko being her best friend.... She has to do something.

"Ryohei!" she finally snaps. He freezes and looks at her, and she notices when he catches That Glint in her eyes because he sits back properly, a little more nervous than usual.

Gokudera is still bitching and whining, and Hana glares at him wildly, piercing the tines of her fork onto his china plate with that teeth-gnashing shriek.

" _This is a nice restaurant_ ," she begins quietly. "And if you don't _shut up_ about your _damned pasta_ , I will personally see to it that this fork finds itself embedded somewhere amazingly uncomfortable."

Gokudera looks from the fork to Hana, and scoffs. "I'd like to see you try."

Ryohei pales, shaking his head, and Yamamoto sits up a little straighter.

"I don't need to," she drawls, still quiet. "Sawada and Kyoko-chan are over there. The affinity you feel towards Sawada is nothing against mine for Kyoko-chan. If you continue to make this an embarrassing situation for her, I promise you: My threats are real. Now." She breathes, scratching the fork once more to the satisfying squirms of the men around her. "I'd like to enjoy my dinner." Hana grins to herself, and removes her fork to take a bite of her own dish--which is much better than Gokudera seems to find his own.

"Ahh, my, my!" she praises. "This is delicious!"

Gokudera opens his mouth, presumably to say something rude if the lilt of his eyebrows is any indication. But Hana takes that opportunity to stuff a bite of her own pasta in his mouth. " _Isn't it delicious, Gokudera-kun_."

"Haya--Gokudera!!"

"Ryohei, why don't you try it!"

Without hesitation, Ryohei opens his mouth for Hana to feed him a bite. 

Sawada may be the Tenth head of the Vongola family, and in charge of an unruly bunch of people.

But he has nothing on her.


End file.
